1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door assembly for use with a motor vehicle having a door outer structure and an interior occupant compartment.
2. Background Art
Various door assemblies have been developed for use with motor vehicles. Such door assemblies are configured to be mounted onto a vehicle door outer structure, which may include an outer panel and an inner panel or frame. Examples of prior door assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,208, 4,882,842 and 5,095,659.
Another prior door assembly includes a carrier panel made of foamed polypropylene and a trim panel made of injection molded polypropylene. The carrier panel is attachable to a door outer structure of a vehicle, and the trim panel is attachable to the carrier panel with fasteners, after the carrier panel has been attached to the door outer structure. Furthermore, the trim panel defines the entire appearance surface of the door assembly.